Truth Revealed
by Sammers5
Summary: Spencer and Morgan have kept a secret from each other, but the truth always comes out in the end. SLASH, rated M for safety.


Spencer knew the statistics but could he risk his friendship over it. Studies have shown that abuse in early life can make people prone to been gay or heterosexual but Morgan was such a ladies man. If Spencer was wrong he could lose Morgan forever and that thought petrified him.

Spencer was snapped from his thoughts by a voice "Hey pretty boy, what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?" it was Morgan, Spencer could feel himself reddening "Oh nothing much" he said trying to avoid answering. "I find that hard to believe" Morgan smirked "something is always going on in your head". Thankfully Morgan gave up and walked over to his desk to get some of his paperwork done.

* * *

_Morgan wished Spencer would get the hints he gave him. He didn't want to tell him outright for fear of rejection. He wanted to let him know but was unsure how to do so. He was pretending to be busy with paperwork, so he wouldn't have to continue the dance. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Spencer had gone to get his morning coffee. He sighed out loud and decided to actually do some paperwork._

* * *

Later the same day:

_"Hey Spence want to go grab a drink" Morgan asked, more out of politeness than anything because he was taking Spencer weather he wanted to or not. He could see the man getting flustered. "Um actually I was just going to go home" he tried weakly. "It wasn't an option you are coming pretty boy" Morgan replied. He could see Spencer trying to come up with a counter argument but gave up when he couldn't._

* * *

Spencer was freaking out on the inside Morgan was taking him out for drinks, what did that mean? So many thoughts were running through his head he couldn't follow any of them. "Hurry up!" Morgan called out to him. There was no backing out of this now. Spencer swallowed hard grabbed his satchel and followed Morgan out the door. They both got in Morgan's car "Hey, you don't mind if we go to my place first do you, I really want to change" Morgan asked. "That's fine" was all he Spencer managed to say, he was so glad it was dark and Morgan couldn't see his face.

From Morgan's house they decided to get a taxi so no one had to drive.

* * *

_Everything was going really well they each sat on a bar stool, both laughing more than they had in a long time. Spencer started rambling and Morgan couldn't help but think how cute he was when he rambled. Without thinking Morgan turned around and kissed Spencer on the lips._

* * *

Spencer was shocked, his mind was racing but he couldn't hear it over the effects of the alcohol. All he wanted to do was kiss back. He had dreamed of this moment for 4 years, 5 months and 3 days, maybe he was dreaming. Without even knowing it Spencer began kissing back. It started to get heated and quite passionate. Both men realised what they were doing. Spencer broke away at the same time as Morgan. He could see Morgan going red even with his gorgeous coffee colored skin.

* * *

_Morgan couldn't believe what he had just done, he didn't know weather to laugh or cry but he was relieved it was finally out. He wished he knew what Spencer was thinking. He began to stare intently and lovingly at the man next to him, Spencer had after all kissed him back. He could tell this was harder for the younger man and could see him trying to figure out what to say. To be honest he wasn't sure what to say either but he had to say something._

* * *

Spencer had no idea what to say, he didn't get into these situations very often. He was so grateful when Morgan spoke first "I'm sorry Spence…" he started, Spencer had no idea what Morgan should be sorry for. It was him that should be sorry; he was about to say so when Morgan spoke again "I had to know". Spencer lost his breath and his hear skipped a beat. He could tell Morgan was starting to worry that he was so quiet. All he could manage was a huge smile.

* * *

_Morgan was more scared than he had ever been, what if Spencer rejected him. He had been quiet for a while now, Morgan thought maybe he should say something else. He was trying to think what he should say when Spencer broke into the biggest smile. Morgan was so relieved to see him smile, "Finally got one of my hints?" Morgan smirked. "What hints?" Spencer asked, Morgan could see genuine confusion on his face and that made him smile and love the man more if that were possible._

* * *

Spencer was trying to think what hints Morgan had given him. He was supposed to be a world-class profiler but he didn't feel like one right now. Morgan was laughing out loud by this stage "What's so funny?" Spencer asked trying to sound innocent. "Nothing" was all he replied which was enough for him to know Morgan had come to the same conclusion. "Well what about you?" Spencer shot back. He was a little annoyed "I gave you hints too" That shut Morgan up, now it was his turn to try and think.

* * *

_Morgan couldn't think what Spencer's hints would have been. He reasoned that because Spencer was so shy there was no way to pick up on his hints, but deep down he knew that was just an excuse. "It doesn't matter now" Morgan said covering up the fact he didn't pick up on the hints either. Spencer nodded in agreement but Morgan could tell Spencer knew he didn't pick up on the hints either. _

_Morgan was curious "How long?" he asked. Spencer seemed to understand the question without him elaborating. "4 years, 5 months and 3 days, You?" It always amazed Morgan how Spencer remembered things. It was one of the many things he loved about him._

* * *

Spencer was curious too as to how long Morgan had liked him. He could see Morgan was thinking about it. "Well, I'm not as precise as you" he started; Spencer knew no one was as precise as him. "I denied it for a long time but after what happened with Carl everything came together and I admitted it to myself". Spencer thought that case had to be part of it but he knew this wasn't the time to gloat.

* * *

_A peaceful silence came between them. All Morgan could do was stare at Spencer finally happy it was all out in the open and even better that his feelings were reciprocated. Morgan decided to take one more chance "Hey Spence, want to come back to my place" he asked shyly. Spencer smiled sheepishly back at him "I've been waiting so long for you to ask"_


End file.
